Pokémon Kalos: The secret of the hidden kingdom
by Javimagine236
Summary: In all worlds there are things that many would consider legends, myths, things that can't exist. In Kalos there is such a place, but when that place is in danger, they should ask some young pokémon for help to save them from something that would also affect the whole region.


**DISCLAIMED: I don't own "Pokémon"**

* * *

 **Once there was a world full of amazing creatures called Pokémon, these creatures live in different places in different regions of the planet. We are in the Kalos region, where three small pokemon live: Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie.**

* * *

This story begins in a hidden part of the region, a magical place, but at the same time mysterious, that place was only known by a few pokémon and those were the ones who lived there, it was a place known as the diamond domain. That place was full of tunnels and everywhere you could see diamonds of all possible sizes and shapes, it was a peaceful place.

However, at that time, the pokémon residents of the place, the Carbinks, fled terribly around the place or were in panic, but a Carbink fled in a different direction, Carbink went to a room where the heart diamond was, a huge diamond of many years ago, which serves as a source of energy to keep the kingdom alive, next to that diamond was the pokémon that ruled the kingdom, Diancie.

Carbink approached her and asked what they could do, told her that, if they continued as they were, everything would be lost in a short time, but Diancie, very concerned about her kingdom, said something that Carbink didn't expect, told her that they should ask for help of the outside, Carbink was left wide-eyed at that, told him that this kingdom should remain secret from the other pokémon, but Diancie told him that if they lost, the secret of his kingdom would be exposed as well.

Carbink sighed at that logic, told her it was fine, but asked who they could ask for help, because the region was huge and they didn't know who they could trust, Diancie said there was a way to find out, she turned to see the diamond heart, stretched her arms, directed them towards the diamond and closed her eyes. Concentrating her energy made the diamond shine before showing an image, the image of a particular pokémon, after a while to see better who he was and where he was, Diancie stopped concentrating, looked at the Carbink and told him to go see to that pokémon and ask for help.

Carbink asked if she was sure of that, Diancie said that, if the diamond chose him, it must be for something, Carbink asked why it had to be him, since his mission was to be with her, but Diancie told him that he would be the best pokémon to guide him on the right path, Carbink, understanding him, began to leave the kingdom to begin his journey through the region to find the one who would save them. Days later, in a pokémon village, Chespin hurriedly ran through the place in one direction, the reason was that he was late for school, unfortunately, he arrived 15 minutes late for the class and the teacher punished him by giving him extra chores.

After a day of classes and the punishment of Chespin, he went with his friends, Fennekin and Froakie to the nearest park to talk, Fennekin asked how it was that he almost always arrived late to class, he explained that, that time, he was because he spent the night training, Froakie said that he was always training, Chespin got upset about that and said that he trains so that, one day, he will become a strong pokémon.

Fennekin said that he had been training for a while and it didn't seem to work, Chespin asked what she meant by that and she reminded him of the times when he faced some teammates and always lost, Chespin, offended by that, said that would be now, but surely in the future will be stronger, much more than his father, but Froakie told him that that would be almost impossible, because his father was the strongest in the village, making Chespin depressed a little.

After a few hours, everyone returned home, Chespin, upon arriving at his house, saw that his father wasn't there, but he found a note saying that he was busy with some business and would be late, so Chespin took advantage of that moment to relax. The sun was about to set, while Chespin was still relaxed at home while doing training exercises, just when he was going to rest for a while, someone knocked on the door, went to open and, surprisingly, he found Carbink, who, shortly after opening the door, fainted.

Chespin became hysterical about it, but he calmed down when he remembered some first aid classes, left Carbink lying on the couch and went for a couple of damp cloths to moisten him by placing it on his head, after making sure he was resting and well, he called his friends to come and help him. When they arrived, Chespin explained what happened and Froakie mentioned that it was weird, Fennekin asked about that and Froakie asked what a Carbink did in the village, because they were pokémon that lived near the mountains, Chespin said that maybe they would know it once Carbink woke up and as if it were a signal, Carbink started to wake up.

The team approached him to see if he was better, but when Carbink saw them, he shouted so loud that he made the team scream too, when they were calmer with fright, Chespin asked what was that, Carbink after reassuring himself, apologized and explained that he was surprised to see other pokémon so close to waking and asked where he was.

Chespin said he knocked on his door, but then fainted, Carbink stared at Chespin, which made the second nervous, then, Carbink gasped in surprise and said it was him, the team raised an eyebrow at what was said, Chespin asked what he wanted to say with that. Suddenly, Carbink bowed to him and asked him to help him, Chespin asked what could help him and Carbink asked if they had heard about the diamond domain, Froakie said yes, that it was a story for children, but Carbink said it wasn't a story, it was real because he came from there.

He said that, recently, it was a peaceful place, where the Carbinks lived in peace and harmony under the reign of Diancie, however, there was a Carbink who didn't agree with his way of life, he told Diancie that her kingdom was the most powerful in the region and they had to expand it, Diancie told him that if other pokémon were to learn about the power of the diamond domain, it would bring serious consequences to the region, Carbink told him that there wouldn't be any if they rule over all of them, Diancie, realizing what Carbink insinuated, she drove out of the diamond domain, but later, something happened that no one expected.

While the treacherous Carbink was walking towards the exit of the kingdom, he accidentally fell into a hole that took him to a hidden camera of the rest of Carbinks, in that camera he found something interesting, but dangerous, a dark diamond. Carbink knew nothing about that diamond except one thing, it was very powerful, so he thought that, if he couldn't convince Diancie that the diamond domain ruled over everything and everyone, he would do it in his place as the new ruler of the kingdom, without hesitate, touched the dark diamond, which made him scream in pain as his body underwent a metamorphosis, his body increased in size, from him he grew arms and legs made of rocks with diamonds like thorns and he came out a mouth with sharp teeth like knives and in his eyes were formed torn pupils, like those of a feline, giving him a monstrous form.

After seeing his new form, he discovered that the diamond that gave him that shape was dull, as if his power had passed to Carbink, Carbink said that now, with that new power, the diamond domain would soon be his and became available. to leave the kingdom to plan his conquest. Days later, the Carbink who was with the team, was running to tell Diancie that something terrible was happening outside, Diancie went with him to see him and was stunned to see what was in front of the mountain where the diamond domain, the treacherous Carbink in front of an army of pokémon.

Diancie demanded that he explain himself, the treacherous Carbink told her that her reign would soon be over, that it would be his army against her and when he won the battle and took control of the kingdom, he would expand it throughout the region turning it into a new Diamond domain with him as its ruler. Diancie tried to reach a peaceful agreement by telling him that they could resolve this issue in some peaceful way, but he said that she would save her excuses and that, at dawn after the full moon night, the battle would begin.

So, the Carbink who was with the team told them that Diancie used the power of the heart diamond to find the pokémon that would help them in the battle and that someone was Chespin. He said that then, a crazy pokémon obsessed with power was using an evil power to seize a kingdom, which many believed didn't exist, along with an army of pokémon, possibly strong to conquer the region, then he commented that he had a question, he asked shouting at full volume how the hell could he help them with something like that.

Carbink said that he didn't know either, but, if the heart diamond chose him, it must be for some reason, Chespin asked what he was supposed to do now, Carbink told him that, for now, they had to go to the diamond domain to meet Diancie, he also mentioned that the road to get there would be very dangerous. Fennekin and Froakie, who were quiet during the explanation, asked permission to talk to Chespin in private, going to a part of the house far enough away from Carbink, the team began to discuss the situation.

Fennekin asked Chespin if he was thinking of listening to Carbink, she said he might be lying, but Froakie denied that by saying that, as he expressed the story, he was too sincere to be a lie, Fennekin said that, in addition, he had mentioned that the trip would be very dangerous and that he would have to face an entire army, she asked if, even so, he wanted to go with him.

Chespin was thinking for a moment while the pros and cons went through his head; the cons would be to travel through dangerous and deadly places and face an army led by an evolved Carbink who possessed great power, the pros would help a kingdom and its pokémon along with the ruler, besides that, if it didn't help them, the kingdom would fall, followed by the whole region, all because he didn't want to help them.

In the end, he told his friends that he would, that he would go to the diamond domain to help them, the other two were surprised by his decision, Fennekin reminded him that he could face big and strong pokémon, Chespin said he didn't care about that, he wasn't going to let innocent pokémon suffer and, if he has to face the treacherous Carbink, so be it.

The other two understood that there was no way to make him change his mind, so they made a decision together, they told Chespin that, if he was going, they too, taking him by surprise. He asked them if they were sure of his decision, Froakie asked him how he wouldn't be, told him that, in that way, he would learn many things from the region, especially the mythical diamond domain, Fennekin said she would go to make sure he didn't screw up like he did most of the time, making Chespin complain.

He sighed in frustration when he saw that there was no turning back for any of them, they returned with Carbink to inform him that they would go with him to the diamond domain, Carbink asked if the other two were with them, Chespin said that they were his friends, that, if he was going, they too, Carbink wanted to refuse, because no pokémon that wasn't a Carbink entered the diamond domain, but in view of the situation they were in, he had no choice but to accept his company.

Carbink said they had to leave as soon as possible, Chespin asked him if it was better to do it in the morning to rest, but Carbink said it couldn't be, that the moon was close to being full and they had to be in the diamond domain before of that night, Chespin told him that, if that was the case, that he would at least leave a note to his father so that he would know they were all right, Carbink accepted as long as he did it quickly, once Chespin left the note so that his father could read it, the team and Carbink began their journey to the diamond domain, where they would meet in a battle that would decide the future of the region.

It was already morning, the team and Carbink had been walking a long time, at that moment they were passing through a meadow; Fennekin, Froakie and Carbink were walking quietly, but Chespin was beginning to show signs of fatigue, he asked Carbink if they could take a break, since they had spent the whole night without sleep, but Carbink said they couldn't rest, that they had to get to the diamond domain as soon as possible.

The team stopped at the edge of a forest, Chespin took advantage of that moment to rest sitting on a stone, with doubt, asked why they had stopped, Carbink explained that the forest in front of them was the forest without return, a place few pokémon came out alive. Fennekin, surprised by the existence of such a place, asked why they were in front of that forest, Carbink explained that, on the other side, was the road to the diamond domain.

Chespin, rising from the rock on which he rested, asked that, if that was the way to the diamond domain, how he came out of the forest, Carbink explained that he surrounded him, Chespin commented that the best thing would be to do that, but Carbink said it couldn't be, that surrounding the forest lasted longer and they didn't have it. Froakie, having an idea of what he was going to suggest, asked what they were going to do, Carbink looked at the forest with a determined expression and answered that they were going to cross the forest.

Chespin asked aloud if he was crazy, that if he wanted them to cross a forest that very few escaped, Carbink replied that if they would reach the diamond domain earlier, so be it. Fennekin asked Chespin with a mocking smile if he was afraid, Chespin replied that he wasn't it, that he simply didn't like the idea of crossing a dark forest where the chances of surviving were few, he said as he looked into the forest where several sounds arose chilling, but he said that it was his mission to defend the diamond domain and he asked Carbink to lead the way and so the team decided to enter the dangerous forest without return.

Being a couple of minutes walking came to a part of the forest where there was a rock that had written a message that welcomed the forest without return, Chespin jokingly said that at least the one who wrote that was kind. Carbink said they had to go straight if they wanted to get out of the forest, so they took the path that led them forward, but what they didn't know was that the trees, mysteriously, were moving.

They were walking for a couple of hours, when they were about to reach the end of the road, Chespin mocked the forest, because they hadn't encountered any problems, however, stopped mid-sentence when they saw that they had reached the same point where they started, the part where the rock was. Fennekin asked Chespin sarcastically if he said anything about not having had any problems, Froakie said it didn't make sense, he asked how they had ended up at the point of origin if they went ahead.

Carbink commented that he had heard rumors that the trees in the forest were alive and were moving to change the roads, making those who entered the forest walk in circles for a long time. Chespin asked Carbink why he didn't think to mention that before, he replied that they were rumors and he didn't believe they were true, Chespin shouted with false joy that it was great, that they weren't only lost in living forest, but they had no idea what path to take.

Froakie had a suggestion of how not to get lost, said they could use their frubbles as a guide to know which way they had used before, Fennekin said it was a good idea, but that he shouldn't put it on the trees because, if what Carbink said about the trees was true, things would get more complicated. The team decided to walk again while Froakie left a trail of frubbles on the ground, behind them, the trees tried to remove them from the ground, but they were well attached and couldn't do so, so they had to change their strategy.

During the next few hours, the team was walking and while they did, there were times when the trees changed their positions to confuse them, but luckily, seeing the frubbles of Froakie, the team knew which was the right way. At one point, Chespin climbed into the tree canopy to see how much they had left and was surprised with joy and told the rest that they didn't have much left to leave the forest, making the rest scream with joy.

They walked to the exit, when they saw that in the middle of their road there was a field of geysers that released water and steam from time to time, Chespin said that it was only a little steam and hot water and asked what could go wrong. Just when he said that, they saw a Scatterbug walking near a geyser and suddenly, the geyser erupted and from the Scatterbug there was nothing left but a couple of hairs.

Chespin, shocked by what he saw, said he withdrew what was said, Fennekin said they should surround him, but Carbink said that if they surrounded him, the forest would make them go the wrong way when they were near the exit, Fennekin commented that it was a minefield, that, a false step and they would die. Froakie, who had been thinking all along, said he had an idea, a way to cross the field of geysers without problem, the team asked him to explain his plan, Froakie explained that Chespin would use "Vine whip" to connect the tree that was next to him to the one on the other side, then they would grab the vine and move to the other side like a zip line, later they would help Chespin to get there on the other side safely.

Chespin said there was a small flaw in his plan, Froakie asked what that failure was, after saying that, several geysers erupted at a certain rate, Froakie, seeing what he was referring to, said that he had already calculated the rate of eruption of the geysers and if they launched at the right time, they wouldn't have problems. The others knew that Froakie was the smartest of the team so they decided to follow his plan, Chespin used "Vine whip" and threw one to the tree that was on the other side of the geyser field and tied it, and the other tied it in a tree that was close to you.

With a vine caught from one of the trees, Fennekin, Froakie and Carbink grabbed the vine that hung from the vine of Chespin, waited for Froakie to give the signal and when he did, they threw themselves down the vine like a zip line while Chespin did his best to hold the weight of everyone. When they landed softly on the other side of the field of geysers, they rushed to help Chespin cross it, shouted at Chespin to release one side, after confirming that he did, the rest grabbed the remaining vine of Chespin and waited for the right time, when it arrived, they pulled the vine with all his might, causing Chespin to scream while flying over the field of geysers, eventually he reached the other side, but he had a hard landing.

Chespin, after getting up and getting rid of the dirt, said that the next time they did something like that, they would change positions, causing a small laugh in others and in him as well. They walked for a few hours until they saw the light at the end of a road, giving the sign that they were at the end of the forest, they had thought to keep going until something happened, suddenly, some trees moved around them, they asked each other what was happening, but then, the trees began to change until it was revealed that the trees that made them go in the wrong direction were Trevenants.

Fennekin said he now understood why there was a rumor that the trees were alive, it was because they were pokémon, Chespin said that, just as they were about to leave that forest, they go and appear. Froakie asked if they should flee, Carbink agreed, but said they didn't know how many Trevenants were in the forest, so, the best thing for now, was to open their way fighting.

Chespin smiled and said that there was finally some action, which hadn't fought for a while, Fennekin said that, if it was the only way out of that forest, then she would fight. Thus began a fight between the team and the Trevenants, Chespin attacked them with "Pin missile", Fennekin with "Ember", Froakie with "Water pulse" and Carbink with " Rock throw", despite suffering damage by the attacks of the Trevenants, the team went ahead with the fight until, working together, they managed to defeat them all.

The team, breathing heavily due to the fatigue of the fight, quickly celebrated their victory and were preparing to leave the forest when another Trevenant emerged from the trees, but that was bigger and seemed stronger, implying that this was the leader of the Trevenants. Although the team was tired from the previous bouts, they were willing to face that Trevenant, but before they could move, Trevenant attacked them with "Shadow claw" and swept them away as if nothing away from where they were before.

Carbink was the first to wake up and saw the situation of the team before realizing that Trevenant was walking towards them, Carbink was desperately thinking what to do, because if he did nothing, the team would die and the Diamond domain would fall. Looking around, he realized that near Trevenant was a quicksand, he had an idea, a suicidal idea, but if that meant saving them all, he would.

He heard a moan and turned his gaze to Chespin, who was waking up, Carbink called him, making him look at him, told him that he had to follow the sun until he reached the highest mountain in the region and once he got there he hit the mountain three times and said that the purest diamond wasn't the one that didn't break. Chespin didn't understand what all that was about and asked what he was saying, Carbink turned in the direction of Trevenant who was approaching and said that whatever happened would go on.

Chespin looked at him a moment and then looked at Trevenant, hesitated a few seconds until he knew what he was planning to do, Chespin told him he couldn't do, that there had to be some way out of that situation, the others were waking up and they saw the development of the situation. Carbink told him that this was the only way, that he should remain alive to fulfill his mission, Chespin, with tears in his eyes, said that it didn't matter if he had to risk his life.

Carbink turned his head to see him and told him that the need of many exceeded the need for one, Chespin was surprised by those words, Carbink turned his gaze to Trevenant and asked Chespin to tell Diancie that it had been an honor to serve her. After saying, he used " Dazzling gleam", temporarily blinding the team and Trevenant, Carbink took advantage of that moment to launch himself at him and push him until they both fell into the quicksand, Trevenant tried to escape, but Carbink stopped him, in the end, both pokémon sank.

When the team regained sight, they looked around and didn't see Carbink or the Trevenant, Chespin, realizing that Carbink had gone, fell to his knees, looked at the ground and began to cry as tears fell from his eyes. The other two wanted to help him, but they knew that the longer they stayed in the forest, the more they would be in danger, the two approached Chespin and Froakie told him they had to leave, but he didn't react.

Froakie told him that more Trevenants would appear and weren't in a position to continue fighting, but even so, Chespin didn't say or do anything. Fennekin, who had lost patience with that silence, stood before Chespin and told him to get up, that he had a mission to fulfill and if he died there, then Carbink had sacrificed himself for nothing. That made Chespin stop crying, raise his head and with a certain look he said she was right, that there was no time to lose and the three ran out to leave the forest as soon as possible.

The sun was setting when the team managed to get out of the woods and move away at a safe distance, they stopped for a moment to think about the noble sacrifice of Carbink, Froakie decided to break the silence by asking what they should do, Chespin said it was obvious what they were going to do, go to the diamond domain and help them defeat the treacherous Carbink to save both the kingdom and the region.

He extended his hand and asked his friends if they were with him or not, Fennekin put her paw on Chespin's hand and Froakie did the same with his hand, the two said they were. Having decided everything, Chespin announced that his next stop was the diamond domain, Froakie asked if he knew how to go, Chespin said that Carbink told him that they should follow the sun to the highest mountain, Fennekin called Chespin, he asked what was going on and Fennekin told him that the sun had set and it was true, since at that time it was already night.

Chespin complained about that, fortunately, Froakie mentioned that he knew the solar route, so he knew in which direction the sun had gone, once he told the others the direction, the team was launched towards the diamond domain. Noon was already, the team was at that moment was going by the edge of a mountain, needless to say, that the road was quite narrow and they had to be careful not to fall from the height where they were, which was a lot.

Chespin asked Froakie, who was behind him, if he was sure that was the way, Froakie replied that the direction of the sun was going through those mountains, besides that Carbink said that the diamond domain was in the mountains more high and all the existing mountains were in that part. Fennekin asked that, even in the right area, how would they find the highest mountain among all those mountains, Chespin said there was no problem, that all they had to do was look up to find her, he said as he raised his head to look up, but then, he fell.

Fortunately, Fennekin and Froakie grabbed him before he fell over the edge of the curving road, climbed back up and Fennekin told him that before looking up, look where he stepped. Suddenly there was a thunder, the team looked at the sky and saw that it was covered with black clouds and they could hear thunder, implying that a storm was approaching, a very strong one, Froakie suggested seeking refuge before the storm began.

Unfortunately, it wasn't like that, the storm roared loudly as the team continued to walk the narrow path of the mountain seeking refuge, while squinting to see better because of the rain and the wind. Chespin, shouting so that others could hear him through the storm, said the storm seemed to be getting worse, Fennekin said sarcastically that they had already realized that, Froakie told them that if they didn't find shelter soon, they would die.

Suddenly, the floor beneath Fennekin fractured and broke, causing Fennekin to fall, thankfully, Chespin realized in time and grabbed it before it was too late. Chespin turned her to the ground and told her with a smile that they were now at peace, Froakie skipped the hole and they continued on their way, after a couple of minutes of walking and endurance through the storm, they managed to find a cave, but unfortunately, they also discovered that the road was cut there, but they left that subject for later.

Once inside, the team fell to the ground, because walking in the mountains with a strong storm had tired them enough, Chespin asked what they were going to do now, he said that, even if the storm was over, there was no way to go and he asked how they would find the highest mountain if there was no road. Fennekin told him that they would find a way to continue on their way, but for now, it would be better to rest, then, Froakie caught his attention, the others turned to see him and he said that it wasn't a cave, it was a tunnel.

Chespin asked him if he could take them to the other side of the mountain, Froakie said it was possible, Fennekin said that that was fine, but first rest and then explore the tunnel, after that, the team fell asleep to regain strength, because they didn't know what they could find inside the mountain. The team woke up and they saw through the entrance of the tunnel that was in the morning and that the storm had stopped, they had left to continue on their way if it hadn't been because the road was cut.

So there was only one option to continue their journey, explore the tunnel in which they spent the night, Chespin said that, to let them know, they had the feeling that they were going to find something dodgy in that tunnel, Fennekin said she agreed with him, but there was no other way, the team began their exploration to find a path that would take them to the highest mountain, where the diamond domain was located.

They were walking for minutes through the tunnel, fortunately, with a piece of stalactite, some frubble of Froakie and the fire of Fennekin, created a torch that illuminated the road, then, they came to a section of the tunnel that was divided into more tunnels. Fennekin suggested going to the one that was farthest to the right, Chespin asked how she was so sure of that, she said it was her intuition, Chespin asked if it was like before when she suggested going through the tunnel to find the way, Fennekin, annoyed by the earlier, replied that she didn't know there were more tunnels connected.

The two began to argue while Froakie tried to concentrate on something, called the others, but they didn't listen to him, he tried again saying it higher, but they stayed the same, he tried again, but higher and similarly they continued. In the end he couldn't take it anymore and shouted loud enough to shake the tunnel, the other two turned to him and asked him what was wrong, Froakie said to be quiet and listen, they did and they started hearing footsteps, Chespin asked what was that sound, Froakie said he thought they weren't alone.

Fennekin asked where that sound came from, then, the footsteps ceased and instead they began to hear a different sound, they looked at their feet and discovered that just below them cracks were forming, before they could move away, they fell through a hole that led them down a stone slide. In the end, the slide made them fall to a cage, they moaned in pain from the fall, but seconds after getting up, a group of Tyrunts approached the cage, opened it and began to grab the team and take them to who knew where.

The team tried to escape Tyrunt's group, but they were too many and very strong, while they were taken by them, they could see where they were, they were inside a mountain, but also in an underground city composed of Tyrunts. The team was finally taken to a part of the city, in front of them there was a throne and on it sat the king and ruler of the Tyrunts: Tyrantrum.

He got up from his throne and approached the team, he asked, shouting at full volume so that the whole city could hear him, who dared to enter his kingdom, a Tyrunt told him that they had found the team walking through the tunnels. Tyrantrum asked him if it was so and the Tyrunt said yes while bowing before him, Tyrantrum looked at the team, who was a little scared by the situation, he asked them what they were doing in their tunnels.

Chespin stepped forward and tried to think of a way out of that situation, began to say that they were on their way to visit relatives who were sick and their home was on the other side of the mountain, but Tyrantrum interrupted him saying that he didn't want tricks or lies, he wanted the truth. Froakie, stood in front of Chespin and said they didn't want to cause problems, they were just passing through, Tyrantrum asked where and said that, or told him the truth or let his subjects get it anyway.

Chespin, seeing that there was no choice, decided to do it, told Tyrantrum that they were heading to the diamond domain, waited for everyone's reaction, but didn't arrive until a few seconds later, when Tyrantrum and all the Tyrunts of the place began to laugh. The team thought they were going to be accused of liars, because for most of the pokémon in the region they considered that place a myth, a story or even a non-existent place, but they were surprised when Tyrantrum asked why he hadn't said it before.

The team, at that time, believed they had found an ally, but then, Tyrantrum ordered the Tyrunts to surround them and a circle of Tyrunts formed around them. The team wondered what was going on, their response came when Tyrantrum explained the situation, he said that weeks ago, a different Carbink came to his kingdom and told him about the diamond domain and his plan to expand it throughout the region.

He, at first, refused to join his rebellion, but changed his mind when he offered him the highest mountain, where the diamond domain was, so he offered his help by giving him some of his strongest warriors for his army. Chespin said he was with him, but Tyrantrum said he wasn't, it was more like an agreement, he gave warriors and he gave him a broader realm, he asked the team if it was a fair deal.

Fennekin asked what that had to do with them, Tyrantrum said he was curious to ask, he said that, days ago, the traitor Carbink's first officer, Malamar, came to him to inform him that she had learned that a Carbink left the kingdom to look for pokémon to help him and Diancie, and asked him, in case he found them, to inform him. Tyrantrum said he expected some big and strong pokémon to appear and it turned out that the pokémon that Carbink had brought to save his kingdom were children, after saying that, he and all his subjects laughed, but then, he realized something, he asked the team where Carbink was.

The team under his head with an expression of sadness and sorrow, Chespin said he was gone, Tyrantrum understood what he meant and said that this made things easier, he turned to see Tyrunt and ordered him to inform Malamar that he had it. While Tyrunt was going to fulfill his order, Tyrantrum turned his gaze to the team and said that Malamar had asked him to inform her of that, but she didn't say anything about them being unharmed, the team, understanding what he was referring to, kept their eyes open for what might happen.

Then, Chespin gasped when an idea passed through his head, he whispered to the others that when he gave the signal, they ran, Fennekin asked what he had planned and Chespin said to trust him, the other two knew Chespin too well to know that he was someone they trusted, so they nodded in agreement that they accepted his idea. When the Tyrunts were a few steps from them, Chespin took a big leap and launched "Pin missile" at the foot of the Tyrunts that surrounded them, forming a smoke screen, when he reached the ground, he shouted to the rest to run, taking advantage of the smoke screen, they managed to leave the circle of Tyrunts.

Just when the smoke cleared, the team was already moving away from them, Tyrantrum, realizing this, angrily ordered them to be caught making all the kingdom's Tyrunts chase the team. The team ran while escaping the Tyrunts, but some of them got too close, so the team had to use some of their movements to make them back, but even so they were too many.

Their pursuit took them to a bridge, Fennekin suggested crossing the bridge and once they were on the other side, she would destroy it so that the Tyrunts couldn't follow them, but when they were a short distance from the tunnel, Tyrantrum, who was seeing everything from the throne area, had discovered his plan and said he wasn't going to let some brats ruin everything.

He concentrated a few seconds and then threw "Ancient power" to the bridge destroying it in the process, the team stopped before reaching the edge of what was previously the bridge, they looked back and noticed that the Tyrunts were getting closer and closer, if they didn't do something soon, they would be caught. Froakie asked nervously what they would do, Chespin, worried, looked around to try to find a way out, but could only see that the only exit was on the other side of the destroyed bridge.

Looking up, he found a giant stalactite, then remembered when he and the others passed through the field of geysers of the forest without return, at that moment he came up with an idea to save them. He told the others to cling to him, Fennekin said that this wasn't the time for farewells, but Chespin ordered them to do it, once they both grabbed Chespin, he used "Vine whip" and entangled it in the stalactite, Froakie, seeing that, said he didn't like what he was thinking of doing.

However, fell on deaf ears when Chespin jumped into the void, the others thought they were going to fall, but thanks to the "Vine whip", they swayed, passing all the Tyrunts and reaching the other side of the destroyed bridge. The team, without missing a second, ran to the exit of the tunnel and escape the kingdom of the Tyrunts, Tyrantrum, seeing that their prisoners had escaped, let out a loud roar of rage that seemed to shake the entire mountain.

In spite of having left the underground kingdom, that didn't take away the worry that, perhaps, they were still chasing them, they kept running until they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, when they reached that light they came across the light from the outside. The team was silent for a while until Froakie spoke saying that they had done it and then said it again, but louder and happier, Fennekin congratulated Chespin on his earlier deed and said that, if it hadn't been for him, who would know what would happen to them, Chespin blushed at that, scratched the back of his head and said it hadn't been anything.

Froakie caught their attention with a call shout, Chespin asked what was going on and Froakie said that they had found him while pointing to a particular place, the team noticed better what they pointed out and discovered that it was the highest mountain they had ever seen, it was so high that the top was above the clouds and next to it there was a field of rocks and stones, surrounded by mountain ranges.

Chespin said that they had undoubtedly done so, that they had found the highest mountain in the region, the place where the diamond domain was, Froakie mentioned that Carbink would be glad for it, the rest smiled at the memory of their fallen friend, without hesitation, they set course for their destiny. They reached the mountain, looked around for some way to enter the interior, but found nothing, Fennekin growled in frustration and asked how they expected to enter the diamond domain if there was no way to enter.

Froakie said it was understandable, that the diamond domain was a special place filled with the purest diamonds in the world, which would surely not make it easy for the evil pokémon to enter the kingdom. Then, something sounded in Chespin's head, but he couldn't remember it, he asked Froakie what he had said, he mentioned about the evil pokémon, Chespin said no, he meant before that, Froakie said they wouldn't make it easy to enter the kingdom, Chespin said he was referring to it well before that and Froakie mentioned that it was filled with the purest diamonds in the world.

Upon hearing that, Chespin finally remembered what Carbink said before sacrificing himself, aside from how to get to the kingdom, Carbink told him how to enter the diamond domain, Chespin, after remembering it completely, he turned his gaze to the wall of the mountain, hit it three times as if it were a door and said that the purest diamond wasn't the one that didn't break, a few seconds passed if nothing happened, but then, a slight tremor shook the place.

The team thought it was an earthquake, but they were surprised when they saw a part of the wall move to form a door, once the door was formed, the tremor stopped. The team was stupefied by the formation of the stone, Fennekin came out of his stupor and asked Chespin how he had done that, he said that before Carbink sacrificed himself, he told him about the mechanism to enter the diamond domain, he said he didn't know what he meant at that moment until Froakie mentioned the pure diamonds.

Knowing what to do, the team opened the door to enter the interior of the mountain, once the three were inside, the door automatically closed and disappeared, despite that, the team went ahead on their way. At first, they only saw darkness, but in spite of that, they could go on without getting lost, that's when a light blinded them, when they opened their eyes, their eyes widened as they saw what was in front of them, diamonds of all shapes and possible sizes, there was no doubt, it was the diamond domain.

The team was amazed at the place where they were, for years they had heard all kinds of stories of that place, but never imagined having it before their own eyes, it certainly seemed like a dream. The team began to walk around the site looking for someone to take them to Diancie, while they watched the diamonds around them, Froakie stepped forward to approach a giant diamond to check it, he exclaimed that it was incredible, that in his life he had never seen a diamond like that, Chespin, who stopped along with Fennekin, said that for something they called it the diamond domain.

Suddenly, a shadow passed behind him, Fennekin turned her head quickly to feel it, but saw nothing, but it didn't take away the feeling that there was someone. Fennekin told the rest that they weren't alone, Chespin said it was clear that they weren't, but mentioned that now that she mentioned it, he asked where the pokémon of the place would be and said that it was desert, Froakie said that, maybe they were in another room.

Before either of them could say or do something, sharp rocks emerged from the ground, forming a cage that enclosed them, by the time the smoke formed by the rising rocks dissipated, they saw an army of Carbinks all around them, glaring at them. One of the Carbinks asked who they were and how they had gotten in there, the other two pushed Chespin to be in front of them because he was the chosen one, Chespin was a little nervous about what he was going to say to the Carbink.

Although he was still nervous, he told everyone that they had come by order of Diancie, causing all the Carbinks to gasp in surprise, the Carbink of earlier overcame his surprise to say that it was impossible, that Diancie would never allow foreigners to enter his kingdom, so he said that they must be spies sent by the treacherous Carbink. Before anyone said anything, a voice spoke asking what was happening, everyone turned their heads to see that Diancie was at the exit of the place.

She was approaching the rock cage, while she was doing it, the Carbinks stepped aside to open the way, when she got to the side of the cage, she asked the Carbink before what that meant, the Carbink explained that they had caught those intruders who insinuated coming by her order. Diancie took one look at the team, these, despite the nerves of before, being in front of Diancie felt more like, in peace, after a few seconds of looking at them, Diancie turned her head to the Carbink of before and asked him to release them.

The Carbink of earlier was surprised at that request, told him they could be members of the enemy, asked how she knew they could be trusted, Diancie told him with a sincere smile that it was she who called them. The Carbink of before knew that Diancie never made a mistake with something, so, without complaints, he bowed to her and said that this would be done, he got up and told other Carbinks to free them, these with their powers, they knocked down the rocks that locked the team, leaving them free.

Diancie turned to see all the Carbinks and informed them that they were the pokémon that would help them stop the enemy, the Carbinks burst into shouts of joy and celebration, turned her head to see the team surprised by that turn of events and she gave them with a smile the welcome to the diamond domain. Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountain range that surrounded the highest mountain, was the traitorous Carbink army, the pokémon members of the army were training, eating or resting for the great war that would happen the next day.

At that time, Malamar was approaching a cave where his leader, Carbink, was meditating to be able to control his new powers to the máximum, Malamar approached him and her call caused him to leave his meditation. Carbink asked what she wanted and if she didn't see that he was meditating, Malamar apologized and said that the reason was that she had news to give, Carbink asked to speak, Malamar told him that their partner Tyrantrum had found and captured the pokémon who came to help to Diancie.

Carbink exclaimed that it was excellent and ordered Malamar to bring them alive and unharmed, as he wanted to destroy them in front of Diancie, however, Malamar said there was a problem, Carbink asked which, Malamar told him that they had escaped and had entered the diamond domain. Carbink jumped up and shouted angrily asking what, after he calmed down, though he was still angry, he asked Malamar what pokémon they were, Malamar replied that, according to her reports, they were a Chespin, a Fennekin and a Froakie.

There was silence for a few seconds until Carbink burst out laughing, he was laughing so much that he had to sit down to calm down, after stopping his fit of laughter, he exclaimed happily that Diancie must be more desperate than he thought if she needed the help of so young pokémon. Malamar, without having laughed despite the suggestion of his leader, asked what they should do now, Carbink left the laughter aside and told him to, for now, continue with the plan, only that, this time, there was a small change.

Malamar asked what change, Carbink said that if one of them met one of the young pokémon, try to give a slow and painful end, said that while laughing slightly and darkness covered the place, leaving only his eyes uncovered, which were also covered by darkness seconds later. Meanwhile, in the diamond domain, was the team that was watching the Carbinks train and preparing for war, Chespin was worried, he knew he had to help them win the war, but he didn't know how, he had faced many pokémon, but always lost, that situation made him more nervous every second that passed.

A voice spoke from his side and exclaimed that it was incredible, looked to his right and saw Diancie watching the Carbinks, said that, since they arrived, they had been more animated than ever, Froakie asked what it was like, Diancie explained that, when she sent Carbink to look for them, she told the other Carbinks and they decided to become stronger with the intention of fighting together the one who was going to save them and when they arrived, they got much more excited.

Fennekin mentioned that only Chespin had been chosen, that she and Froakie were only companions, Diancie said that, the fact that they decided to come there by their own will, makes them as "chosen one" as Chespin. Then, Diancie realized something, looked around, but didn't find what she was looking for, looked at the team and asked where Carbink was, the team didn't know what to say about that, all they did was lower their heads in sadness, Diancie understood that and also lowered her head in sadness, but then, her smile returned, she looked at the team again and told them that, surely, he would be proud of everything they had done so far, making the team smile again.

Fennekin and Froakie looked at each other for a moment and attended as they mentally came to the same conclusion, Fennekin said that if those Carbinks became stronger to fight by their side, then they would too and they went to where the Carbinks were to train with they. However, Chespin stayed behind still thinking about what he had to do, Diancie realized that and an idea went through her head, she called Chespin to attract his attention, she turned away from him and then looked back to tell him to follow her.

Chespin, with some doubts, followed her, Diancie guided him to the room where the heart diamond was, it goes without saying that Chespin stood still with his mouth open to the size and beauty of the diamond. Diancie's call took him out of his condition and he approached Diancie who was next to the heart diamond, when both were next to each other, she asked Chespin what was worrying him, Chespin, nervous, said nothing, but Diancie told him she knew when a pokémon was worried and he was worried, Chespin sighed knowing that there was no way out of that situation.

Chespin said he was worried, he said that all those Carbinks were struggling and waiting for him to help them, but he didn't know how to do it, he said that, in all his life, he had always dreamed of doing something great, but that was too much for him, he said that maybe he had made a mistake in choosing him. Diancie was thinking of a good way to cheer him up and something occurred to him, she asked Chespin what was the key to entering the diamond domain, Chespin replied saying what he had said when he reached the mountain.

Then, Diancie asked him what that meant, Chespin asked if the diamonds weren't indestructible, Diancie giggled at his response and said that it wasn't that, she said that many believed hat the purest diamonds were the ones that never break, but the real reason why a diamond was pure was because of its brightness. Chespin raised an eyebrow at that answer, Diancie explained that, even if they broke the diamond in thousands of pieces, its brightness still continued, that was a true pure diamond, Chespin asked what that had to do with his being chosen.

Diancie said it was because the heart diamond saw something in him, something inside him that hadn't yet awakened and that would help him and everyone to win the war, Chespin, worried, asked how he would do it if he didn't know if he could. Diancie put a hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eyes and told him that he had to trust in himself, also in his friends and in everyone else, just as everyone had confidence in him.

Chespin was surprised by the words of Diancie and the sincerity and trust that was in them, recovering the smile, told him that she was right, that he knew he could and he left Diancie. She asked him where he was going and he answered that he was going to rest, that, if there was a great battle before long, he needed all his energy to the fullest, Diancie smiled to see that she had succeeded, minutes later, everyone in the diamond domain were sleeping.

The sun was rising and meanwhile, both armies were preparing for battle, on the enemy side, the pokémon formed ranks and in front of them were the traitor Carbink and Malamar; and on the allied side, the Carbinks also lined up with the team in front of them. Diancie stood before everyone to say that today was the most important day for all of them, that not only was the diamond domain at stake, but the whole region, but, from the bottom of his heart, she believed in them and in which together they would win that war.

The Carbinks and the team erupted in cries of affirmation at the words of Diancie, once everything was done, Diancie went to the wall and used his powers to open an opening that allowed the entire army of Carbinks to leave the mountain, at the same time, the enemy army was launched for battle. Both armies approached the battlefield and stopped at the edge of the field that separated the highest mountain in the range, the team kept its expression determined, but mentally they were surprised and frightened by the monstrous form of the treacherous Carbink.

He said, shouting enough for all to hear, that he was surprised that young pokémon were willing to participate in a war to the death, that Diancie must be crazier than he thought. Chespin told him not to talk about Diancie like that, Carbink asked what he was going to do to him otherwise, Chespin stared at him and told him that he was going to defeat him, Carbink said that they would see him.

A tense moment of silence fell on the battlefield, the tension between the two armies could be cut with a knife of butter, both armies looked at each other, waiting for one of the leaders to give the first movement, the long silence was interrupted when Carbink ordered his troops to crush them. In just a moment, the enemy army gave a battle cry and ran out in the direction of the Carbinks army, Chespin didn't waste a second in ordering the troops to defend the kingdom with honor, as well as the enemy army, the army of Carbinks gave a battle cry and launched, along with the team, against the enemy army.

While both armies approached each other, one thing was clear in the minds of the team, that battle was going to be the biggest one in the region and in the pokémon world, a battle in which they were participating. At the moment when a Carbink of the team's army and a pokémon of the enemy army clashed with each other, the battle began, the Carbinks used all kinds of movements against the enemy army while they did the same with them, with every passing time, one member of each army fell in combat.

The team was knocking down as many enemies as they could, Chespin used several of his moves to hit several, Fennekin used his movements to cause explosions of fire that knocked down most and Froakie used his frubbles to glue the pokémon to the ground and then hit them with his movements. However, the enemy pokémon were stronger and more resilient than them and the team was beginning to tire and run out of strength, while they had suffered minor injuries.

The team met to talk to each other while they were still attacking the enemy pokémon, Froakie said there were too many of them, that they couldn't match everyone, Fennekin said that Carbink should have a lot of influence to recruit all those pokémon. Suddenly, Chespin noticed one thing, something that no one seemed to have noticed before, all the enemy pokémon had empty eyes, so Chespin came to a conclusion, one that could possibly help them in battle.

Chespin called the other two to get their attention and said that the enemy pokémon were hypnotized, Fennekin asked how he was sure of that and Chespin said to look at their eyes, seeing them, the rest of the team came to the same conclusion as Chespin. Fennekin said it was true, that all the enemy pokémon were hypnotized, Chespin said that this is how Carbink recruited so many pokémon, Froakie said that there should be someone to control them, if they eliminated him, the hypnosis would go away and the pokémon would stop fighting.

The others agreed with the plan, but Chespin asked who was controlling them, Fennekin looked around as she continued to attack and saw two pokémon who hadn't moved from their place: Carbink and Malamar. Fennekin remembered that Malamar was a psychic type pokémon and when she realized that, she informed the rest that the responsible pokémon was Malamar, Froakie, seeing that she was right, said that they had to finish it, Chespin agreed with he told them that they were to face Malamar and he would stay to help the Carbinks.

Fennekin and Froakie were surprised at what was said, Fennekin asked him if he was sure of that, she told him that Malamar was a very strong pokémon, but Chespin said, with a confident smile, that he trusted them and knew they could handle it. The other two smiled at the trust of their friends and the team separated to fulfill their specific missions, meanwhile, Carbink, who was watching everything, realized that the team had separated.

Two went to them and one kept fighting, assuming that they had realized their tactics, ordered Malamar to take care of those who approached. Malamar asked him what he was going to do, Carbink grinned and said he would take care of an issue, knowing what he planned to do, Malamar nodded and Carbink left her to fulfill his mission, while Malamar waited patiently for the arrival of the others two.

Fennekin and Froakie climbed rocks until they reached an elevated rocky area, but when they arrived there was nobody, they looked around, but they found nothing, Fennekin asked where she had gotten and said that a second ago she was there. Froakie looked up and was surprised by what he saw a second before throwing himself at Fennekin, pushing her away from where she was right before Malamar crushed her.

When the two got up they could see that in front of them was Malamar looking at them with amusement and evil, she said that she hoped to have eliminated them with that attack and that she should correct that failure. Malamar used " Psycho cut" against them, but they could easily dodge the attack and decided to counterattack with "Ember" and "Bubble", but Malamar also dodged those attacks.

A few minutes passed, during those minutes they continued with the same tactic, attacking and dodging, however, some of Malamar's attacks hit them, causing them wounds and although some of their attacks hit Malamar, she was too resistant to suffer injuries, their combat took them to an area close to a wall and next to a precipice. While the other two were quite tired and breathed heavily, Malamar, although she had very minor injuries, wasn't tired, she called them nosy brats and told them that they weren't going to interfere with their plans.

Fennekin said that they wouldn't allow their leader to conquer the region, to her surprise, Malamar laughed, Fennekin, annoyed because she thought she was making fun of her, asked what was so funny, Malamar stopped laughing to say that what it was funny that she thought she was referring to her stupid leader. Fennekin and Froakie were surprised to hear that she had insulted her leader, Froakie asked if she wasn't with him, Malamar said she was, but only because he was the key to her own plan.

Fennekin asked what plan and Malamar answered that it was taking over the world, the other two were stunned by that revelation, the first officer of Carbink was conspiring against him, normally one would say that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", but Malamar was too much of an enemy to be a friend. Fennekin asked that, if her plan was to take over the world, why she followed Carbink, Malamar said that one day she found Carbink moments after he left the diamond domain, she could see at first glance that he was powerful, but not so smart like her.

So she took advantage of that and introduced herself, at first Carbink wasn't interested in her, but then he was when she mentioned that she could help with his problem, after they both made the deal, Malamar used her powerful "Hypnosis" to hypnotize the right pokémon to form the army with which Carbink would take the diamond domain. All she needed now was to wait for Carbink to win the war and expand the diamond domain across the region, and once he did, she would take control of his mind and manipulate him like a puppet to do what she ordered, with him and an army of pokémon under her control, she would become the supreme queen of the world, after saying that she began to laugh evilly.

The other two were stunned by Malamar's hidden evil, they would never have imagined a pokémon as evil as her, even more so than Carbink. Malamar stopped laughing and looked at the other two, only this time had a face of complete madness, she told them that now that they knew about her secret plan, she wasn't going to let them live. Malamar used "Dark pulse" against them, Fennekin too surprised by the revelation that she wasn't going to have enough time to dodge it, fortunately, Froakie got in the middle and with " Water pulse", he diverted Malamar's attack so that it would go elsewhere, however, that part was the wall near where they were and the attack caused an explosion that caused a slight collapse.

The collapse caused a smokescreen, from which Malamar had to cover his eyes, when the smoke cleared and she opened her eyes, looked at the team again, but with fury in her face, she called them damn brats and tried to throw another "Dark pulse", but before she could throw it, a frubble ball was thrown and stuck to the body. She didn't know what that thing was and even touched it a bit to analyze it, but then, she saw another frubble ball sticking to her body, she looked in the direction they were coming and discovered that Froakie was throwing him frubble balls without stopping while he called her an old witch.

Malamar was confused by this useless attack, but that confusion was her undoing when several frubble balls stuck to her body, arms and even face, covering her eyes, which completely blinded her. Malamar screamed in pain at the foam in her eyes and tried to take it away, meanwhile, Fennekin asked Froakie what he was doing, he said that, for the first time, he didn't know, but that attack would give them enough time to think about a plan.

Fennekin asked him if he hadn't thought of something, Froakie replied, shouting nervously, how he was going to think something, he mentioned that they had gone there to face the first officer of Carbink's army, not an evil genius who conspired against their leader. Fennekin slapped him to calm his nerves, Froakie, after overcoming Fennekin's blow, thanked her, Fennekin told him there had to be some way to defeat her and that, at least, Froakie's frubble would entertain her for a while.

Suddenly, the ideas and calculations passed through Froakie's head, he was thoughtful for a few seconds until he told Fennekin that he had an idea, asked him to use a fire type movement against the frubble of Malamar and not against Malamar herself. Fennekin had a couple of questions about why, buts he knew that Froakie was very intelligent in those things and nodded in sign that she accepted his plan.

Concentrating his power, Fennekin directed her gaze towards Malamar or rather specifically, at the frubble that had stuck to her body, at the moment when Malamar removed the frubble from her eyes, Fennekin used a new attack: Flamethrower. Fennekin's attack went straight to the frubble in Malamar's body and at the moment of the impact, there was an explosion strong enough to make Fennekin and Froakie fly off.

When the smoke caused by the explosion cleared, the other two saw surprisingly that Malamar was still up, but they also noticed that she was struggling to stand and that she had a huge burn wound on her body, seeing her in that state, the other two smiled when they saw that they had managed to hit her. However, Malamar wasn't smiling, she was more furious than ever because some meddlesome brats had caused a serious injury, she looked at the other two, she growled at them and told them that she was fed up with them and forced to use her secret weapon.

Malamar used "Psychic" to levitate Fennekin and Froakie, while she squeezed them like pasta tubes, while moaning in pain, Malamar told them they were lucky, since she hadn't used that movement in a long time and now they would die for that movement. She was about to give them the coup de grace when suddenly, a group of rocks fell on her, Malamar realized too late and didn't have time to dodge them, the rocks that fell on her knocked down the ground that she was standing on the edge of the precipice, the weight of the rocks and the crumbling of the ground made Malamar fall into the void, dying in the act.

Fennekin and Froakie, enduring the pain caused by Malamar's movement, got up and looked at the place where Malamar was, only to see him collapsed by a pile of rocks. Froakie asked what or who had done that, then, a voice that came from above spoke to them saying that it was someone who wan't going to allow them to be harmed, the other two directed their gaze to the owner of the voice and they stayed with their mouths and eyes open to see their savior: the Carbink who sacrificed himself in the forest without return.

Carbink fell to the same level as the other two and as soon as he arrived, he was greeted by a hug from Fennekin and Froakie, both with tears of joy, after separating, Fennekin said they thought he had died and Froakie asked him how he survived, he said that the last time they saw him he got into quicksand with a Trevenant. Carbink said that those quicksand turned out to be portals that took them to another part of the forest, before Trevenant recovered fully, Carbink managed to slip away.

Hours later he managed to leave the forest and followed a different route of the mountains to reach the diamond domain and help as he could with the battle, when it was too late, the pokémon and the Carbinks fought each other. He had thought to go to help them, but then he saw Fennekin and Froakie go in the direction of Malamar, suspecting that they were going to face a powerful pokémon, decided to help them first, when he reached them, Malamar was using "Psychic" against them.

He knew he had to do something and quickly, then, he realized that Malamar was on the edge of the precipice, so he decided to use "Rock slide" and make the rocks fall on Malamar pushing it to the bottom of the cliff and killing it. Fennekin and Froakie weren't only happy to see their friend again, but also that he had saved them, Carbink looked around and asked where Chespin was, Fennekin replied that he stayed with the Carbinks to help them in the battle, Froakie, who was looking in the direction of where they were all, told them that, now that he mentioned it, it would be better to see what was happening.

The two directed their gaze to where Froakie was looking to see the battlefield where the Carbinks fought against the enemy pokémon, but something strange was happening with the enemy pokémon, their eyes stopped being empty and stopped what they were doing while wondering to themselves where they were and what they were doing. The three realized that, when Malamar died, her hypnosis had disappeared and since that was what had formed the enemy's army, it had decomposed by the time the members returned to normal, the Carbinks had won the battle.

The three wanted to celebrate the victory, but Fennekin realized something and asked where Chespin was, Froakie narrowed his eyes to stare where he could be and opened them in shock when he saw where he was or rather, what he was doing. Froakie said he had found him, Carbink asked where he was and Froakie swallowed at how nervous he was at what he had seen, told them that Chespin was on the other side of the field facing the treacherous Carbink.

Fennekin's expression was of concern and horror, Malamar was the first officer and it cost horrors to defeat it, it took three pokémon to do it, however, Chespin was alone, facing the strongest of the enemy army. She told the rest that they had to go to help him quickly, the other two nodded in agreement and the three ran away to help their friend in the final battle that will decide the fate of the region while they wondered how he got to that situation.

Moments earlier, when the treacherous Carbink moved away from Malamar, he went to the other side of the battlefield, observed for a few moments Chespin, who was fighting the enemy pokémon, and called him with a shout to get his attention. Chespin turned his gaze to the treacherous Carbink and he shouted that if he wanted to put an end to all that, he would come for him and, if he didn't, he would end that battle with him as the winner, after saying that he walked away from him the view of Chespin.

He knew it would be imprudent and dangerous to face him alone, but if what he said was true, all the Carbinks around him would die because of him, with no other option he ran off in the direction that Carbink went. Chespin came to a mountainous area so flat that it looked like a battle platform, saw that on the other side of the platform was Carbink, he asked if he was the one Diancie called to save the diamond domain, Chespin replied saying yes.

Carbink laughed lightly and said he did well to get away from that kingdom, that Diancie was the worst ruler he had ever seen, Chespin scolded him saying he was wrong, that Diancie always took care of her kingdom, her inhabitants, who cared for all and each of them, including him and his friends, even though they met for a short time, but that time was enough to see that Diancie was a kind, affectionate, sincere pokémon, for him she was the best queen he had ever seen.

Carbink said that although Diancie was like that, her mind was closed, although she cared about her kingdom, she wasn't able to see the potential it had, the diamond domain was the most powerful and she wanted to keep it hidden from everyone, that, if she wasn't able to see it, he would show it to her, even if he had to destroy the entire region and rebuild it as a new diamond domain.

Chespin, although he was trembling a little because of that Carbink's evil, continued with his determined expression and told him that, then, he would be responsible for preventing him from fulfilling his goal. Carbink laughed again and said he didn't understand, that even if Diancie had an army of Carbinks at her command, he had power, after saying that, he threw his arms forward and sent a line of sharp diamonds that came out of the ground in the direction of Chespin.

Fortunately, he was able to jump to the side before the attack reached him, after rolling a little on the ground, he got up, looked at Carbink in shock and asked him how he had done that. Carbink told him that this crystal not only gave him a new form, but also a power that made him superior to any Carbink, any pokémon, the power to manipulate and create diamonds, with that kind of power, he was without a doubt the true king of diamonds.

Chespin was stunned by that, he thought that facing Carbink would be difficult, but facing a Carbink that could control and create diamonds would be impossible, but there was no going back, he had to defeat Carbink if he wanted to save the diamond domain, to Diancie, to all the Carbinks and their friends. Carbink said to get it over with and threw another line of sharp diamonds at Chespin, but he pulled out in time before the diamonds spliced, Chespin launched "Pin missile" in Carbink's direction, but he put his hands in front and created a wall of diamonds that blocked the attack without suffering injuries.

Carbink removed his wall of diamonds, raised his arms and created two pillars of diamonds that floated in the air, Chespin was a little surprised at that skill, but he left his surprise in time when Carbink threw his arms forward to send the two pillars of diamonds to Chespin, he managed to dodge it by a hair, but the resulting explosion caused him to fly rolling a couple of meters away.

It was difficult for him to get up due to the injuries caused by that attack while he growled in pain, before he could do something, Carbink sent his arms to the ground and made a diamond pillar shoot out from the ground, right where Chespin was, launching him to fly in the air. Chespin fell to the ground and raised a curtain of smoke that when he saw Chespin lying on the ground with more wounds than before, some more serious than others, leaned on his hands and knees while trying to withstand the pains of his body.

Carbink, seeing that, asked if he still wanted to continue and that if he had to completely destroy him to stop, Chespin managed to get up hard, looked seriously at Carbink and told him that he could destroy his body, could destroy his bones, could even destroy him, but there was one thing he could never destroy, his spirit. Carbink said that, then, he would destroy him completely, but suddenly, he stopped, he was feeling the strange sensation that something was wrong, he turned his head to look at his side, Chespin was confused by the sudden act of Carbink and he turned his head to see what stopped him.

Both had their direct looks on the battlefield and saw that the pokémon of the enemy army had stopped, Chespin squinted to see better and discovered that the eyes of the enemy pokémon returned to normal, that could only mean one thing, his friends had managed to defeat Malamar and free the pokémon from her control. Carbink, who had understood the same thing, growled with rage, not only knowing that his first officer had been defeated by some children, but losing all his army, now he had nothing.

Chespin looked at Carbink with a superior smile and said he looked like he had run out of army, Carbink looked at him with a face of pure anger growling at him, told him he didn't care, that he never needed them, that he was just enough only to be able to take down the whole army of Carbinks and seize the diamond domain. After saying that, he summoned another diamond pillar to throw Chespin into the air again, but he managed to get out within seconds, Chespin used "Vine whip" to grab a huge rock that was near him, he swung it like a sling and then he sent it to Carbink, but he effortlessly summoned a wall of diamonds that blocked the incoming rock and the crash broke it into pieces.

However, when Carbink eliminated the wall of diamonds, saw Chespin using "Pin missile", the attack came so fast that he had to cover himself with his arms, receiving the impact of the attack causing a smoke screen. When the smoke cleared, Chespin noticed that Carbink was still standing, but there was one important difference, he was a few steps behind where he was, Chespin had pushed him back, Chespin began to brag about it and congratulate himself, much to Carbink's annoyance.

Carbink said in a voice low enough so that he wouldn't hear it was the first and only time he had hit him, taking advantage of the fact that he was distracted, he created a diamond pillar and threw it to him, Chespin realized the pillar that was being addressed to him, he knew he wouldn't have time to dodge, so he closed his eyes while waiting for his end. However, instead of feeling a glass pillar hit him, he felt someone crash into him and take him away from where the diamond pillar hit.

Chespin opened his eyes to see who had saved him and was left with his mouth open to see that his savior was Fennekin, she looked at him with a look that mothers use to scold their children and told him not to be distracted the next time. The only thing that Chespin did was smile nervously at that obvious fact, both stood up and Chespin saw that Froakie was also there, Chespin asked jokingly why they had taken so long, Froakie, knowing he was kidding, said they were busy preventing an evil plot, Chespin arched an eyebrow in confusion since no one except Fennekin and Froakie knew of Malamar's original plan.

Fennekin said they would explain it later, that now they had a psychopath Carbink to defeat, Chespin smiled and said she was right, that it was time to end all of that, but they would finish that as they had been, together. The other two smiled and nodded to agree with him, the team got in position and looking seriously at Carbink, he growled in frustration to see that his best chance to finish Chespin was gone and said that if they wanted to do that together, then he would arrange for them to die together.

Froakie tried to improve the situation by saying that their friendship was purer than their diamonds, Chespin was startled at the mention of that word, remembered what Diancie told him before the battle about the true purity of the diamonds and about why he was chosen, remember that, he was very clear about what to do. Chespin took a couple of steps forward to confuse his friends, when he stopped, he began to concentrate, mentally told himself that he had to achieve it, he had to do it for his friends, for all the Carbinks who had fought and fallen in battle, for his friend Carbink who sacrificed himself so that he was there, for Diancie, for the diamond domain, for his father, for the pokémon of the region, by the region, by the world, by all.

Mentally he said he had to be stronger to protect them all, after saying that, he let out a powerful shout, but that wasn't important, was that, during the scream, a green aura surrounded Chespin, when Chespin stopped screaming, something happened, something that many pokémon would consider impossible, Chespin activated a new movement: Needle arm.

Fennekin, Froakie and Carbink were open-mouthed amazed by the fact, for a Chespin alone could learn that movement when it evolved, but that was not the case with Chespin, he was the only one who could do that. Fennekin and Froakie came out of their surprise when Chespin called them, Chespin turned his head to look at them, he smiled, winked and told them that they were going to crush him, the other two decided to leave the questions for later because the first thing was to defeat Carbink.

He, who had also overcome his surprise, said that, although he had a special movement, he was still more powerful than them, after saying that, he created a diamond pillar and threw it to the team. Before anyone did anything to dodge it, Chespin jumped to get in front of the diamond pillar and hit him with "Needle arm", the blow broke the diamond pillar in pieces, surprising the team, but more to Carbink, who claimed it was impossible.

Chespin, when he returned to the ground, told the others to go ahead and so the team rushed to Carbink, he said he wouldn't allow it and began to make pillars of diamonds rise from the ground in order to block and damage the team, but managed to dodge all the pillars, even at the moment they were emerging from the ground. When the team saw that they were close enough to him, they started with their attacks, Froakie started with "Water pulse", Carbink tried to block him, but he didn't arrive in time and he was hit completely, Fennekin continued with "Flamethrower" and the attack kept Carbink distracted long enough for him to see Chespin in front of him with the intention of hitting him.

Carbink blocked the blow, but Chespin didn't stop and continued to try to hit Carbink with "Needle arm" quickly, however, Carbink managed to block all the blows, but couldn't help but feel the strength that was in each hit, it could be said that he was overwhelmed by Chespin's recent rise in power. In one of Carbink's blockages, he managed to get them both back a couple of meters, Carbink, nervous and furious, asked how it could be, how he could break his diamonds, told him that his diamonds were the purest on the planet and he assumed they were indestructible.

Chespin told him he was wrong, that the fact that a diamond was pure didn't mean it was unbreakable, Carbink exclaimed angrily that it was a lie while creating several pillars of smaller diamonds than before and threw them at Chespin. He began to walk forward while hitting the pillars of diamonds that were approaching him, breaking them into pieces, while doing so, Chespin explained that the purity of a diamond didn't reside in the form, nor in the size or in that it couldn't break, the authentic purity of a diamond resided in the brilliance that keeps one even if it is destroyed.

He said that was the difference of his diamonds, that they didn't have brightness and that's why they weren't pure, but dark and empty like him, besides that he did all that only for himself and nobody else, while he did it for the diamond domain, the region and his friends. If Carbink wasn't furious before, he was now and more than ever because of the fact that a young pokémon was giving him lessons, then he shouted with full fury that he would kill him and lunged at him with his fist thrown back.

Chespin didn't hesitate to throw himself at Carbink, when he was close enough, Chespin took a big leap to be above him with a fist back, both were close to each other and launching battle cries, then the fists of both collided with each other. The effect of the crash was the creation of a crater and a shock wave that caused the other two had to duck to avoid flying, Chespin and Carbink remained neutral as to the strength of his fists, at least that's what Carbink thought until he was dumbfounded to see that cracks were forming in his arm and were spreading throughout his body.

Carbink expressed that it couldn't be, that he was the king of diamonds, that his diamonds were pure, indestructible, he wondered how such a small pokémon could be capable of something like that. Chespin, pushed his fist even further forward and cried out with all his might, while Carbink cried out in both pain and fear, an explosion formed along with a plume of smoke, the explosion could be heard throughout the battlefield and the diamond domain, where was Diancie who was worried about Chespin.

Fennekin and Froakie got up after the wind caused by the explosion disappeared, they approached the column of smoke and when it cleared, they both gasped when they saw a giant crater and in the center was Chespin standing, he smiled and said weakly that he had done it before falling backwards to the ground and seeing everything in black. When Chespin opened his eyes hard, he found himself on a bed of rock, but for some reason it was soft, he looked around to see that he was in a room full of diamonds, giving him to understand that he was in the diamond domain.

Then a voice scared him saying that he saw that he was already healed, Chespin turned his gaze to the pokémon who spoke and was stunned to see the Carbink that got him into all that mess. Chespin was silent for a few seconds until he exclaimed scared that he was dead, Carbink told him he wasn't, but Chespin asked him how he wasn't, that the last time he saw him, he sank into quicksand.

Carbink raised an eyebrow and asked him if his friends hadn't told him, seeing Chespin's confused face could understand that no, Carbink explained what happened from his "sacrifice" until the time when Fennekin and Froakie faced Malamar, Chespin asked how long he had been sleeping and Carbink replied that he had been here for a few hours. Chespin was more calm knowing the truth, but very happy to know that his friend was still alive, he got out of bed and gave Carbink a big hug as he let out some tears of joy, saying he was glad he was alive.

After finishing the hug, Carbink told him that, if he was cured, it was time for the others to find out about it, both went to a room where all the Carbinks who survived the battle were, Fennekin, Froakie and Diancie, As soon as he entered the room, Carbink informed everyone that Chespin was awake. The next time, Chespin received hugs from his friends and applause from the Carbinks, Diancie approached the team and told them that the diamond domain would be in debt to them always, especially with Chespin, who gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made Chespin blush and whose eyes became hearts, both Diancie and Fennekin laughed at his reaction.

Froakie decided to take advantage of that moment to ask Chespin how he managed to use "Needle arm", Chespin told him that Diancie told him that he had something inside him, something similar to the brilliance of the diamonds, which, when he learned the truth behind the diamonds of the treacherous Carbink, decided to increase its brightness in order to protect them all, what he didn't expect was the new movement.

Froakie blinked a couple of times before saying that the only thing he could say was that it was incredible, that last he said jumping with emotion, moments later, the entire diamond domain was celebrating victory in the war, they even showed the team giant statues of his made out of diamonds they made in his honor. After the party, everyone was in the heart diamond room with the team leaning in front of Diancie, she said that, as ruler of the diamond domain, she named Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie honorary knights of the kingdom, after saying that, the Carbinks burst into shouts of celebration and gladden.

After getting up, Chespin said he couldn't wait to tell everyone, but Diancie said it couldn't be, Froakie asked why not, commented that the diamond domain was a wonderful place and that the other pokémon should see it. Diancie explained that the beauty of the diamond domain was because not many pokémon knew it, if the whole region knew about that place, it would attract the attention of both good and bad pokémon and the diamond domain would lose its beauty.

The team understood that it would be too dangerous for someone else to find out about this place, with a confident smile, Chespin told him not to worry, that they wouldn't tell anyone, Diancie smiled at the confidence the team gave her. The next morning, the team was preparing to return home, with Carbink as their guide again, Diancie approached them and told them that the kingdom gates would always be open to them and that he expected them to return soon. Chespin said they hadn't planned never to go back to a place like that, while the team and Carbink walked away, both sides said goodbye happily, knowing they would meet again.

Because they had Carbink back that time, the team easily returned to their village without any problems, even skirting the forest without return, even though that made the trip last longer. When they met the village in sight, the team turned to see Carbink, as it was time for him to leave, he said it was time to say goodbye, the team, instead of saying something, gave Carbink a group hug, when they separated, Chespin said that this wasn't a "goodbye", but a "see you later", because they would return to the diamond domain to see all their new friends.

Carbink smiled enormously at the great friendship that had formed between them, even a tear formed in his eye, but he wiped it off before the team realized it. He wished them good luck, he turned around and left, the team, although they wanted to mourn to say goodbye, they smiled because they knew they would see each other again, they set off to return to their village and along the way, Froakie had the idea to ask Chespin how he would explain to his father the time they had been away and that he knew how to use "Needle arm", Chespin thought for a few seconds until he said he would think about it, causing a laugh in the team.


End file.
